


Okay, That Happened

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: Mishaps at the Magic Box.





	Okay, That Happened

SET BETWEEN HELL’S BELLS AND ENTROPY 

Buffy stepped into the front area of the Magic Box. She was surprised to see that Anya was still behind the counter. “Hey, I thought you went home already?”

“I’m waiting for a special shipment from my supplier,” Anya replied. “The courier should be here any minute.”

“Do you want me to wait with you?”

“Will you make a wish of vengeance towards my loser ex-fiancé?”

Buffy sighed. “You know I can’t do that, Anya.”

“You could at least do a wish against Spike.”

“No,” Buffy said with a shake of her head. “If anyone in our relationship deserves to have a wish it would be him. I bet he wishes he never came to Sunnydale.”

There was a knock at the front door. The courier had arrived.

Anya went to the front door. After she opened it, she studied the courier carefully. “I know you, don’t I?”

The man stepped inside.

“Oz!” Buffy rushed over to give the werewolf a hug. “It’s been ages.”

“Oh, you’re Willow’s ex-boyfriend,” Anya stated.

Oz nodded. He patted Buffy’s shoulder, and she finally stepped away from him. 

“Anya, this is Oz,” Buffy started the introductions. “Yes, he’s Willow’s ex. Oz, this is Anya, Xander’s ex.”

Oz nodded. “I remember her.”

“Okay, did you bring the package?” Anya asked.

Before Oz could speak, a noise sounded from the back room, and Spike ambled through the door from the workout room.

“Shouldn’t you birds be home already?” the vampire asked.

“Just waiting for a delivery,” Anya replied. 

Buffy wrinkled her nose, and looked down at the ratty sneakers on her feet. “I ruined another pair of shoes with demon ooze. Hey, I rhymed.”

Oz was curious. Neither Buffy nor Anya was surprised or particularly alarmed to see Spike. Oz vaguely remembered the blond vampire during Oz’s rescue from the Initiative, but he figured that Spike would be long gone by now.

Spike narrowed his eyes. “I thought most of the deliveries showed up during the daylight hours.” His focus turned on Oz. You just couldn’t be too careful in Sunnydale after dark.

“They probably do.” Oz took off his backpack. “This is a special artifact.”

Anya nodded. “Pete Tabor from Ye Olde Magick Shoppe …“ Here she ignored a snort from Spike. “In Los Angeles asked me to authenticate a dagger of Izanagi.” She led Oz towards the research table. 

“Dagger of who-what?” Buffy questioned.

“Japanese creation God,” Spike drawled. He sauntered to a nearby shelf where he fiddled with a small statue of a goddess. “He shagged his sister and Japan was formed.”

“Okay, weird,” Buffy grumbled.

Oz set his backpack on the table. He unzipped the largest compartment, and he removed a plain wooden box that he set down next to his backpack.

Anya let out breath, and she opened the box. She dropped the lid as soon as she saw the contents. “Ah, no, not a dagger of Izanagi.”

Buffy leaned in to peek into the box. “It’s pretty though. Shiny.” She reached out to touch the knife, and Anya slapped her hand.

With the statue still in his grasp, Spike decided to see what the Slayer so tempted to touch. “I agree, shiny,” he said when he saw the contents of the box. He placed the female statue next to the box, but kept his hands to himself. He didn’t want to tempt Anya to slap his hand too.

The knife started to vibrate and quiver. Soon, it was bouncing like a fish out of water.

“Is is supposed to do that?” Buffy asked. She stepped back.

Oz shook his head. “It didn’t before Pete packed it.”

The knife leapt out of its nest inside the box. It hovered in the air for a moment before it smacked into the statue that Spike had placed on the table moments before.

A pulse of power emanated when the knife and statue collided. The pulse expanded outward through the four people in the Magic Box. Interestingly, it was the magic store’s location that stood in the exact center of Sunnydale, not the Hellmouth like many believed.

The pulse expanded to encompass all of Sunnydale before it dissipated. Both humans and demons alike were affected by pulse.

Willie at the Alibi Room found himself having a wild night of kinky sex with Sharky the demonic loan shark, Clem, and Clem’s girlfriend Jack who was a bartender at the Bronze. Sharky and Clem had been at Willie’s bar playing a game of kitten poker.

Willow and Tara were at Sunnydale U. Each was taking an evening class across campus from each other. When the pulse hit the campus they both felt compelled to find the other. Along the way, Willow picked up Kali Ennis, another witch that had just joined the Wicca group where Tara and Willow had met. Tara picked up Andrew Wells who she found wandering around the quad in a dazed, confused state of mind.

Xander was out with Tito and a couple of other of the construction workers, including Richard from Buffy’s birthday party. Tito was attempting to console Xander over his leaving Anya at the altar. By the end of the evening, Xander found himself having the most embarrassing bout of public sex known to man at the Doublemeat Palace with Tito, Richard, and Sophie, Buffy’s friend from when she worked at the DMP. Xander never even thought about Anya.

Meanwhile back at the Magic Box, things were heating up. Clothes were removed and tossed every which way. Mouths and hands caressed any bare flesh available as Buffy, Spike, Anya, and Oz had a mini orgy in the back room of the Magic Box. Since the four of them were all supernatural people, it took awhile for them to wear themselves out.

Buffy lay back on the exercise mat. “Okay, that happened.”


End file.
